


玫瑰是什么颜色

by Aredhel_M



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 死神和他年轻的情人
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth), Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Kudos: 15





	玫瑰是什么颜色

他跌进猩红的帷幕。有人在那片红色背后走动。

“……把我陪嫁的蓝宝石项链取来。”有人在说话，那是他的母亲。他贴紧墙壁，希望将那些动静听得更清楚一些。

“可是，皇帝陛下希望您佩戴他送给您的……”

她不置一词，但鲁道夫感到室内陡然剑拔弩张的空气。她可能横了侍女一眼，也可能没有。皇太后这时不知身在何处，竟对于皇储的离席没有半点察觉。最后，皇后同皇帝出现在众人面前，鲁道夫看见伊丽莎白还是佩戴了蓝宝石的项链。

一个小小的胜利。他看到她的下巴扬得更高了些。

乐队开始演奏的时候人群纷纷进场，依照惯例，他必须得流畅说出入座贵族的家族名号、势力倾向，作为功课的一部分，而那些宴会几乎夜夜上演，很快新鲜感就过去，变成了叫人头疼的义务。

皇帝做了简短的致辞。他能听出措辞微妙的变动，这回是另一个宫廷命官写的讲稿，在严肃工整的底色上添了一抹风趣，由皇帝刻板的腔调念出来，是多么的讽刺可笑。有机会的话，他希望能认识那名文官，假如皇祖母不是一天二十四小时都派人将他盯梢，一举一动都会变成文字报告向她呈上，他在皇宫里的日子想必会好过许多。

人们开始谈话。他细细听去，时新的珠宝、邻近诸国的动向、谁家的女儿要出嫁了……最后这些嗓音全都变成毫无意义的嗡嗡噪声，他的母亲和他一样厌烦无聊，她撑着下巴挑碟中的豆子，像猫玩猎物那样漫不经心，谁的话都不过耳，什么东西都不能引起她的注意。

又是一个漂亮空虚的晚上。

不知过了多久，人们的交头接耳声忽然停下。凳子挪动，一声尖叫划破了胶着的空气，长桌末尾，一个男人捂着嘴，鲜血从他喉咙里涌出。鲁道夫瞪大了双眼，而皇后忽然抬头，注视着一个方向。那地方空空如也，只有枝形吊灯倏忽落下的一片阴影。绝大多数人都被热闹吸了引目光。

她在看什么？皇子顺着她的视线望去，烛影曳动，一地碎屑、酒渍和污血。但她的眼神那样温柔，她从未用那样的眼神注视过他。

很快，鲁道夫就能看见他了。

春猎，他从马匹上跌下，清楚地听见骨骼折断的声音。受伤的腿先是失去了知觉。他检查身体的其他部位，就像御医为他检查骨头、心脏和牙齿那样，忍着酸痛，一寸寸摸过去。很奇怪，淤青比疼痛要更快地出现在视线里，扭曲的膝盖慢慢肿起来，像蜂农被蜜蜂蛰过的脸。

晚课的时候，他又偷偷跑到墙外面去了。威利先生在给果树授粉。他告诉他，最好在苹果花落之前别靠近蜂箱，它们开始分巢，因为蜂群里有了两个蜂后。

第一次逃跑，他被侍女发现。她巨细靡遗，全告诉了皇太后。他受了罚，从演武场佩剑回宫，见到告密的侍女，他愤怒地对她挥剑，见她落荒而逃，他咂咂嘴，尝到一点权力的蜜意。

而现在，他希望手上也有一把剑，对着疼痛挥舞，它们就会从他身体里逃窜开。

要勇敢，要冷酷，要坚强。

他咬牙忍痛，然而泪水从紧闭的眼帘里涌出，天空中劈开一道惊雷。他猛然睁眼，发现四野漆黑一片，那么多的灌木、乔叶，葱然绿色全都被髹上一层黑亮的浮光。

忽然，有人停在他身后。那人突然出现，鲁道夫扭过头，却并不感到害怕。他的手是冰冷的，拂去他泪滴的动作却很温柔。最后，他犹豫了一下，那只手放在了皇子的头顶，轻轻地抚摸。

他的马匹咽下最后一口气。

死神说，“会有人来接你回去。不过，我得带他走了。”

他甚至没来得及发问，死神就和来时一样杳无踪迹，消失在沉默湿润的夜里。

后来，他发现自己受伤的时候，死神就会出现。

被锋利的书页划破手指。火焰烫伤。到后来，他开始用银制匕首划伤手臂，刀尖刺入皮肉，拉出一道血痕，像船只分开海水。死神就站在阴影里，一言不发地注视着他，令他觉得这几乎是场表演。

你是谁？

死亡。

但你看上去跟我们并没有什么区别。

死神想了一会儿，答道，的确如此。但我有尖尖的牙齿和黑色的角，还有一把长长的镰刀。

皇子探过身子，仔细地打量着他。

你藏得很好。就像他掩藏手臂上的伤痕一样。我只看到了你的头发和耳朵，他说。

你的镰刀，他又发问，比我的宝剑还要锋利吗？

也许。死神不置可否，他漫不经心地扫视这个房间，像是希望什么不起眼的东西引起他的注意。窗外，伊丽莎白打着阳伞，浩浩荡荡的队伍陪伴着她去湖边出游。皇储攀着窗棂，如饥似渴地追寻着她的身影。死神笑了。

我的孩子。随着他一声意味不明的叹息，死神敛袍褪去，将所有希望又都带走。

那段日子，他总是伤痕累累。伊丽莎白被蒙在鼓里。晚宴上，当她看见他缠着绷带的手，她抑制不住大发雷霆。他为那怒气神魂颠倒，她在乎他！夜里，他支开守卫，让他去传侍女，借着空隙，他偷偷溜到皇帝的寝宫，听见里面激烈的争吵。母亲表现出要离开的意愿。他们砸碎花瓶，玻璃溅地，迸发出一地冰冷闪耀的光芒。他瑟瑟发抖。是那个告密的侍女，将害怕的他带走。

那之后，他格外依赖她，因为她在他展示了自己的力量之后对他无比顺从。侍女对他百依百顺，他将父王和皇后给他的珠宝转赠给她，使她对皇太后撒谎，令他得以在繁忙的学业中偶尔获得几口珍贵的喘息。

与此同时，他弄死了一只黑猫，出于一种天真的、孩童的残忍，就像贵族们在猎场用飞箭射下鸟兽，好像用暴力获得的死亡、皮肉爆绽飞溅的鲜血是值得嘉奖的功勋。

他在想象里夺得残忍的所有权。

——什么是权力？权力就是支配他人的生命。任何生命都不例外。你有这样的权力，你同样有很多权力，但你今天只需要学会这个。杀死那只猫，怎样都行。掐死他，用你的剑扎穿他。

假如你不这样做，你的周末将不能休息。

那恐怖的仪式终于结束。

鲁道夫不喜欢这样做，他生性善良，不忍心伤害哪怕一只小虫。但善良，皇祖母说道，为君者需要很多好的品质，唯有善良值得怀疑，因为更多时候，它代表着软弱。你软弱吗？她问。

鲁道夫摇摇头，这不是正确的答案。我坚定、冷酷、执着。他唱着歌一样把祖母交给他的话背诵出来。

而他在心里哭泣。

他点头承认，是的，我就是善良，就是软弱，就是不忍心采下一朵花、伤害一只虫子，我认罪。夜这样冷，这样长。他蜷在床角哭泣。死神又出现了，还是那么悄无声息，却令皇储停止了哭泣。他还是那样看着他，无奈地、怜悯地，连他自己都难以觉察的温柔地，他望着他，像看着什么年幼的动物，被抛弃在群狼环伺的荒野里，世界上极少有人能够看到死神，鲁道夫可以。

但连死神都不明白这究竟意味着什么。人人惧怕的死对这个孩子来说只是他荒芜生命里的安慰，他甚至在呼唤他，通过伤害自己来迫使他现身，诚然，他的身体里孕育着无限的力量，但在他面前，他似乎永远迷茫无助、痛苦虚弱。

他为此咬牙切齿，几乎开始恨他。

但他伸手抱住了男孩。

他是暖的，是由温热的眼泪和鲜艳的玫瑰做成的，死神贪恋他身上的温度。而皇储被那冰冷的怀抱麻木，全身如同浸在冥河里，浸在无法言喻的放松和解脱里，他们隐藏在黑暗背后，进行一场渎神的交易。

活着是什么感觉？鲁道夫轻声问道。

活着是什么感觉？他一字一句地将问题咬碎，然后摇摇头，这本应该由你来告诉我。

活着一定会痛苦吗？

我不知道。死神说，但我知道死了就一定不会了。

那真好。鲁道夫羡慕道。就像一件礼物。

死神看着他，眼神里露出某种说不出的东西。就像一件礼物。他低声重复道。

我十五岁了。他们坐在湖边，死神从漆黑的湖水里升上来，他的头发还是闪耀的金色，即便天空阴沉，并没有灿烂的光辉。鲁道夫在拨弄一架鲁特琴。他试了几个莫扎特的音符，串联起来，又变成了萨拉萨蒂。

他的手很漂亮，骨骼清俊、指节修长。死神的目光在那双蝴蝶一样纷飞的手上流连。

你长大了。他说。

鲁道夫斜着眼看他，嘴角隐约笑着，手上弹奏的曲子停下了。

我有一个愿望，皇储说，我想去皇宫外面居住……云层忽然散开了，日头高悬。死神望着他，他的棕发在阳光下也闪着碎金的光泽。

……我也想死。

死神蓦地回过神来。

“好孩子，还没到时间。”他这么说。

那天傍晚，他将琴沉入湖水，湿淋淋地从湖边爬上来。皇太后斥责的声音紧紧跟在他身后，不出意料，鲁道夫病倒了。他发起了高烧，就在他盛大生日宴的前夕，这让皇帝倍感焦心，不得不取消了这场意义重大的宴会。听到这个消息，皇储微微笑了一下，他的脸颊还泛着不正常的潮红，呼吸湿润沉重，但他的眼睛流露出无与伦比的华彩，没有任何珍贵的宝石蕴藏着能与之比拟的光泽。

他昏昏欲睡，想要陪伴。于是他遣退侍女，朝着空气问道，你叫什么名字？

很快，死神从影子里走了出来。他微笑着，金发比上次来时长了一截，柔顺地垂在肩头。

我没有名字。他想了想，看起来的确很认真地在思索。我没有名字，因为我没有活过。

死神也会像凡人渴求死一样渴求生命吗？这是他既残忍又嫉妒地夺走生者时间的原因吗？他没有活过，鲁道夫想，而这意味着什么？他每天像陀螺或者木偶一样遵照祖母的指令在宫里团团转，这样活着，也叫活着吗？

不是的，蜜蜂都比我自由。自由这个概念像是神经毒素，很快侵蚀了他的大片的灵魂。他梦见鲜花灿烂的草坪。湛蓝的天空，皇宫像囚笼而屋顶似灰岩，他站在无有乡朝人间眺望，骇然惊讶处处皆是地狱。

他要爱。要一面镜子照出自己的脸庞，照出自己灵魂的样貌，那面镜子只能是伊丽莎白、他的母亲，而她高傲得容不得自己的亲生骨肉进入她的疆界。母亲们将他放在自己的膝头，他伏蛰身子，去听她们的心跳。他听见无数种泛滥的爱与同情，以及和爱与同情毫无关联的东西，这些东西会让他意识到这里是皇宫，她们不只是母亲，还是贵族和臣民。

他拒绝任何对自己的雕琢，总是想要冲破那些枷锁，野蛮地生长。他去主教的告解室，拂衣跪下，您有什么要向我倾诉？请告诉我，您犯了什么罪？

我想死。他平静地说，我要用一种方式让不自由的世界遭到报复。我会得到它，我必将得到它，我有最有力的盟友……

不可和恶魔勾结！

鲁道夫哈哈大笑。没有恶魔，他甜蜜地、亲切地贴上雕花木栏，让我来告诉你我犯了什么罪……我生在这个世界上——便是永不可赦的罪愆。

这场高烧持续数日，终于让伊丽莎白从她不问世事的花园里来到皇储身边。她看着这个陌生的孩子，也意识到他的出生是一个错误。自由的鸟怎能被拴上链子？某一刻她甚至希望他就这样死去。死神从床幔帐背后踱步而出，他噙着一抹可以称得上春风得意的微笑，期待伊丽莎白的乞求。

高烧、垂死、假意夺取。他为鲁道夫写好了剧本。然而伊丽莎白只是安静地看着他，忽然，她笑了，俯身去吻鲁道夫的额头。孩子被母亲的亲吻唤醒，他轻声呢喃，妈妈？

伊丽莎白握住他的手，回应道，我在。

热潮在退去。生命重新回到他苍白的脸颊上。死神憎恨地诅咒伊丽莎白，她将不得爱、不得自由、不得解脱！鲁道夫望见他。他仍在渴求他，即使在母亲温暖的怀抱里，他习得爱。

想知道死是什么感觉？死神几乎发笑。

他从背后吻他的后颈，掐住他的脖子。死神低声问，快乐吗？

他眼泪直掉，摇着头，说不出话来。他曲折的脊骨仿佛一道伤口，极乐和垂死挣扎趁虚而入。

快乐吗？死神不依不饶地问，一定要得到答案。

他闭上眼，仍然摇头。“快乐已经被耗尽了，”皇储的声音倦怠又冰冷，“我只感到空虚。”

死神低笑，他换了个姿势操了进去，皇子被迫含入那过多的欢愉，双腿又打起颤来。不要了……不要了……他哭泣着，双手往前乱抓，像是要逃开。牡丹倒卷，皮肉摧折，他的怀抱那么冷。而鲁道夫却感到一股雾一样的湿热潮气从他的身体里蒸腾，扩散到四肢百骸，夺走了他的全部清醒，迷糊的、飘忽着，梦似的一团，他微笑起来，答道，是的……我很快乐。

死神满意的笑了。他最后狠狠一顶，鲁道夫尖叫着高潮。

在那炫目的白光中，死神掐着他脖子的手收紧了。他轻声说，“死吧。”

床单上留下暗红的血，玫瑰一样层层绚烂地开绽。侍女将它收去，皇后推门而入。

谁在那儿？影子拖得那样长。

她寻到熟悉的死寂，来自她往日的朋友，那影子勾着她，通往皇子的书房。不知是谁疏忽，窗台上的玫瑰竟久未更换，散发着腐烂的幽香，而他们在折落的花瓣前接吻，鲁道夫踮着脚、闭着眼，一滴泪水挂在他长长的睫毛上。

死神抬起眼眸，看见伊丽莎白。他眨了眨眼，听见一声撕心裂肺的喊叫。花瓣做成的心脏重新回到男孩的胸膛里，他熟知花季深浅，不会采摘苦涩的果实。鲁道夫仍闭着眼，脚边滚落一地的珍珠，死神笑了，眼神微妙，望向伊丽莎白，一潭柔情脉脉似水。最后他结束这一吻，抽身离去。

鲁道夫失神落魄地睁开眼，他惊讶地发现她的母亲站在书房门口，摇摇欲坠。这里没有什么能惊吓到她的东西，除了他面色潮红、嘴唇微张，神情十分餍足。第一次，他没有看她，眼神望向虚空，不知所以地笑了。

影子狰狞地晃动。


End file.
